A Midnight Dream
by darkdealer666
Summary: A match was made...all because of a midnight dream... re-read chapter 2, redone. Chapter three is also up! (g/d pairing...rating for swearing and some situations in later chapters)
1. In the Beginning

A/N~ Yo, this is my first fic, and I hope that it goes well. Its about Draco and Ginny and about their "happy," "little," secret romance. I hope that you like it. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The library  
  
Ginny was sitting in the library, completely unaware that a light haired pale Slytherin boy was watching her every move.  
  
He watched as her eyes moved swiftly across the page, and as her leg swung under her as she sat. Her lips moved slowly, as if she had a line of a song in her head. She had her books spread out in front of her, and her parchment on the two chairs next to her. She had two bottles of ink out and two quills next to her books. Her face looked tired, as if she had been reading for ages, but it also held the true determination of a Gryffindor.  
  
She kept telling herself "Come on, the answer is on the next page, the next one…damn professor Snape for giving us so much homework…oh how much I would pay to see him do all of the dirty work he puts his students through…"  
  
He just stood behind the bookcases, staring at her with the look of love in his eyes. How he wished he could have her all to himself. He wished every night, against what everyone wanted, including his father, peers, and even his professors didn't want them to mix. "To much trouble, it would be," they said. "They are to different…and the rivalry between the families was unbarable. They Malfoy's or the Weasly's couldn't walk into the bookstore in Diagon Alley with out an employee reminding them of what had happened when Gilderoy Lockhart had been there signing autographs.  
  
Ginny, sensing that someone was watching her, looked up and around the library. After a minute of looking and staring, she went back to her work, with her ears sharp and sensitive to any noise.  
  
"I can't wait until this assignment is over so I can get back to the tower…I did always hate it here…"  
  
Draco watched. He looked at her pretty cinnoman brown eyes…her red hair that was pulled up in a preppy style bun…her soft, small red lips…her curved back, leaning over a book…her small face…her long, flexible legs…he found her perfect, the way no one else did…oh how he wished she was his. Oh how he did…all of his dreams of her, all of his prayers for her, for the past two years…  
  
Draco was now in his fifth year, and Ginny was in her fourth. He is in Slytherin, she is in Gryffindor. Draco prefers sports over school, Ginny, school over sports…They were just to different. But he wished that it was meant to be, although he knew it wasn't. He wanted her…and he always would.  
  
He thought about something a wise old man said to him once. "You know you're in love when you see an imperfect person…perfect."  
  
"I think that I'm in love…" Draco thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mean while, Ginny couldn't get her work done for two reasons. She still felt as if someone was watching her. Two, she felt tired and sick. She packed up her things and left the common room.  
  
  
  
1 Ginny's muses…  
  
"I wonder if there really was someone watching me. I wonder if it was Draco…Why do I always end up thinking of him? I don't understand that. I could be thinking of something totally Draco unrelated, and then he comes to mind! What is wrong with me? I don't understand this, at all. I wish that he could somehow find it in his heart to love me…Even though I know that I am a Weasly…Damn family…all because of them, I could miss out on my love…how unfair…god must really hate me. Draco, wherever you are, I LOVE YOU!" she screamed in her mind. It seemed to scream so loud that she thought that the few people that were in the corridor could hear it. "Impossible, they couldn't be able to…"  
  
  
  
She seemed to come to her senses by the time she reached the common room. She ignored the people talking amongst themselves, and continued to walk to her dormitory. She fell on her bed and magically changed into her pajamas. She thought…and thought…and thought…After all that thinking, she had made a decision. It could have been one of the most important, yet dangerous decisions she would ever make in her life.  
  
  
  
The next morning, she woke up especially early, to get ready. She took a forty-five minute shower. She put her hair into a high ponytail, and put on her nicer robes, and brushed her teeth. She was ready before the other girls in her dorm were even up. She walked calmly down the stairs. She went over her plan twice more in her head.  
  
"Brilliant." She whispered to herself.  
  
Little did she know, though…this would backfire…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As she was walking down to the great hall for breakfast, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. She bumped into someone, and was almost knocked over. Ginny had taken ballet/pointe when she was a little younger, so she had a strong sense of balance and stayed on her feet, She shook herself, and looked up to see who she had knocked into.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
What a surprise.  
  
  
  
(I'm going to continue…although this would be a good place to stop….But I'm feeling generous…)  
  
  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Draco said to Ginny. "I wasn't watching where I was going…" he trailed off.  
  
"No, don't apologize…we're both fine…right?" he nodded his head yes.  
  
"Do you think you would walk somewhere with me for a little bit, it wont take long, I just have something to talk to you about…"  
  
"Yes, I guess so, I have nothing else scheduled, seeing as it is 6 in the morning. Where to?"  
  
"Just around the corridors. Don't want to get in trouble for being outside the castle in the early morning."  
  
"Alright then…let's not waste time…let's go!" said Ginny.  
  
"I wonder what he has to ask me…" Ginny thought with curiosity. "I just wonder…"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ The actual conversation will come in the next chapter, which I am hoping to get up in the next few hours. Let me know what you thought, because this is my first fanfiction. I need feedback! Thanks a lot! 


	2. The Letter That Changed All

A/N~ Yo, this is my first fic, and I hope that it goes well. Its about Draco and Ginny and about their "happy," "little," secret romance. I hope that you like it. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The library  
  
Ginny was sitting in the library, completely unaware that a light haired pale Slytherin boy was watching her every move.  
  
He watched as her eyes moved swiftly across the page, and as her leg swung under her as she sat. Her lips moved slowly, as if she had a line of a song in her head. She had her books spread out in front of her, and her parchment on the two chairs next to her. She had two bottles of ink out and two quills next to her books. Her face looked tired, as if she had been reading for ages, but it also held the true determination of a Gryffindor.  
  
She kept telling herself "Come on, the answer is on the next page, the next one…damn professor Snape for giving us so much homework…oh how much I would pay to see him do all of the dirty work he puts his students through…"  
  
He just stood behind the bookcases, staring at her with the look of love in his eyes. How he wished he could have her all to himself. He wished every night, against what everyone wanted, including his father, peers, and even his professors didn't want them to mix. "To much trouble, it would be," they said. "They are to different…and the rivalry between the families was unbearable. They Malfoy's or the Weasley's couldn't walk into the bookstore in Diagon Alley with out an employee reminding them of what had happened when Gilderoy Lockhart had been there signing autographs.  
  
Ginny, sensing that someone was watching her, looked up and around the library. After a minute of looking and staring, she went back to her work, with her ears sharp and sensitive to any noise.  
  
"I can't wait until this assignment is over so I can get back to the tower…I did always hate it here…"  
  
Draco watched. He looked at her pretty cinnamon brown eyes…her red hair that was pulled up in a preppy style bun…her soft, small red lips…her curved back, leaning over a book…her small face…her long, flexible legs…he found her perfect, the way no one else did…oh how he wished she was his. Oh how he did…all of his dreams of her, all of his prayers for her, for the past two years…  
  
Draco was now in his sixth year, and Ginny was in her fifth. He is in Slytherin, she is in Gryffindor. Draco prefers sports to school, Ginny, school over sports…they were just too different. But he wished that it were meant to be, although he knew it wasn't. He wanted her…and he always would.  
  
He thought about something a wise old man said to him once. "You know you're in love when you see an imperfect person…perfect."  
  
"I think that I'm in love…" Draco thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mean while, Ginny couldn't get her work done for two reasons. She still felt as if someone was watching her. Two, she felt tired and sick. She packed up her things and left the common room.  
  
  
  
1 Ginny's muses…  
  
"I wonder if there really was someone watching me. I wonder if it was Draco…Why do I always end up thinking of him? I don't understand that. I could be thinking of something totally Draco unrelated, and then he comes to mind! What is wrong with me? I don't understand this, at all. I wish that he could somehow find it in his heart to love me…Even though I know that I am a Weasley…Damn family…all because of them, I could miss out on my love…how unfair…god must really hate me. Draco, wherever you are, I LOVE YOU!" she screamed in her mind. It seemed to scream so loud that she thought that the few people that were in the corridor could hear it. "Impossible, they couldn't be able to…"  
  
  
  
She seemed to come to her senses by the time she reached the common room. She ignored the people talking amongst themselves, and continued to walk to her dormitory. She fell on her bed and magically changed into her pajamas. She thought…and thought…and thought…After all that thinking, she had made a decision. It could have been one of the most important, yet dangerous decisions she would ever make in her life.  
  
  
  
The next morning, she woke up especially early, to get ready. She took a forty-five minute shower. She put her hair into a high ponytail, and put on her nicer robes, and brushed her teeth. She was ready before the other girls in her dorm were even up. She walked calmly down the stairs. She went over her plan twice more in her head.  
  
"Brilliant." She whispered to herself.  
  
Little did she know, though…this would backfire…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As she was walking down to the great hall for breakfast, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. She bumped into someone, and was almost knocked over. Ginny had taken ballet/pointe when she was a little younger, so she had a strong sense of balance and stayed on her feet, She shook herself, and looked up to see who she had knocked into.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
What a surprise.  
  
  
  
(I'm going to continue…although this would be a good place to stop…but I'm feeling generous…)  
  
  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Draco said to Ginny. "I wasn't watching where I was going…" he trailed off.  
  
"No, don't apologize…we're both fine…right?" he nodded his head yes.  
  
"Do you think you would walk somewhere with me for a little bit, it wont take long, I just have something to talk to you about…"  
  
"Yes, I guess so, I have nothing else scheduled, seeing as it is 6 in the morning. Where to?"  
  
"Just around the corridors. Don't want to get in trouble for being outside the castle in the early morning."  
  
"Alright then…let's not waste time…let's go!" said Ginny.  
  
"I wonder what he has to ask me…" Ginny thought with curiosity. "I just wonder…"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ The actual conversation will come in the next chapter, which I am hoping to get up in the next few hours. Let me know what you thought, because this is my first fan fiction. I need feedback! Thanks a lot! 


	3. Ginny and Draco's Musings (for the most...

Hey guys, I have the next chapter for this story. I think that it is coming along great, and I hope that the readers are enjoying it as it progresses. Please enjoy this chapter!  
  
A Midnight Dream  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Ginny walked carelessly to her common room, missing the right turn three times. She was in the best state of mind that she had ever been in. She loved Draco, she didn't know how she knew, she just did. She couldn't stand being away from him, she was cold without his warm touch against her skin.  
  
It was ironic, she thought, that for such a cold and cruel impression, he actually had feelings, and a warm body. The only thing that she was worried about was that someone would find out that she had feelings for Draco, and that she had hooked up with him. She had no real close friends in her year, but Hermione, who was one of her only friends, knew a lot about Ginny, and could sense things about her. She was afraid that Hermione would tell Harry, and Harry would tell Ron, and then they would have a problem. Even though she somehow knew that she loved him, she didn't know how to break it to Ron. If she and Draco got serious, and started really started seeing each other, then Ron would eventually find out, no matter who she told. A Malfoy being nice to a Weasley? The two of them kissing each other before classes, before going to their common room, going to Hogsmeade, what would happen with her and Ron, let alone her family? She thought of some terrible things that her father could do, like disown her, or put her up of adoption, not talk to her, stop taking care of her, anything of the sort. She honestly didn't know what to do. She thought about keeping the relationship, if that is what you want to call it, to herself. She thought long and hard, and after finally reaching the common room, and sitting in front of the fire for an hour and a half, she thought of her final decision. She would tell Hermione that she was "seeing" Draco, and that she couldn't tell anyone. (Emphasis on EVERYONE). And, if she did, Ginny would guarantee a kicked ass with the use of a few curses. She had gotten really good at that, seeing as she had Malfoy on her back in the first four years of school, and then she had to help prepare Harry for the Challenges in the Triwizard Tournament. She was now fine with her decision. She had made up her mind, and that was the end of it.  
  
  
  
**!**!**!**  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, with Draco…  
  
  
  
Draco sat in the Astronomy Tower for about ten minutes after Ginny had left. She had made him feel different then everyone else had. She made him feel appreciated, and special. And he loved her for it.  
  
He left the tower, thinking hard. He reached to common room, and lit a roaring warm fire, and sat on the carpet in front of it. He thought about telling Ginny all of those things. He thought about how his mother had been killed. He thought about his father's trial. He thought about school. He thought about his friends. He thought about everything there was to possibly think about.  
  
He thought of Ginny, most of all. She seemed to somehow tie in with everything else, there wasn't a section of his life without her now included. She helped him through a rough time, and he owed her for it. He thought of ways to repay her for what she did for him.  
  
By the end of the night, he had come to one statement that may have been the key to happiness for him. This one thinking may have changed both of their lives forever.  
  
He knew now.  
  
He loved her to death. And nothing would ever change, because he loved her. He would never forget her…or leave her, or do anything to hurt her. He would protect and defend her whenever she needed it, he would make her feel loved and apprieciated, just like she did for him. He would support her, and even learn to live with her family.  
  
He loved her. It wouldn't change. He knew for sure.  
  
For once, Draco went to bed happily for once. The first time in three years that he went to sleep with nice thoughts. All because of Ginny.  
  
  
  
**!**!**!**  
  
Its surprising, Ginny thought in her bed, that to the world, he could just be one person, but to her, he meant the world. She thought about that a lot. She thought about Draco himself a lot. She was pretty sure that she loved him, but she was only fifteen, she didn't know for sure…but she was at ninety nine point nine percent sure that she was in love. At this moment, she would do anything for him, she would even die for him. She was dieing to see him right now…she wanted it to be morning so she could see him…touch him…kiss him…hug him…just the sight of him made her insides turn. To hell with sight, but her insides burned when she thought of him. She had to see him in the morning, or she thought that she might cry.  
  
She looked out of the window and up at the moon and at the eight stars surrounding it. She looked at the clouds, the trees, the lake…she did this every night that she was praying for something…She prayed for Draco…she prayed that she would have him to herself…to love and care for, for the rest of her and his life. She didn't want to go a day without seeing him. She wanted to wake up next to him, to see him every night before she went to sleep, so she would have good dreams. She wanted to hold him close to her. She wanted to do everything possible with him…sleep with him…feel the entire intensity of his body heat…feel him…be inside of him…she wanted to wash his clean body…she wanted to run her fingers through his soft blonde hair, and feel him entirely. She loved him with all of her heart, and nothing anyone could say or do would or could stop her. She had her heart set on him, and he had his heart set on her. Everything was going to perfect, until someone found out.  
  
That was her number one concern…but she decided to wait until tomorrow to think about it…she would sleep on it. Her last thought was "I love you, Draco…"  
  
The next morning in the dining hall, she saw Draco sitting down at his table in his usual seat, surrounded by four guys, they seemed to be telling him something all at once. She got his attention, and she motioned for him to follow her to the corridor so she could talk to him for a few minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBA, I am so tired right now, it is 12:40, I'm about falling asleep on my computer. I'll try and get the rest up soon! Please review, I don't have that many, because no one is reviewing! Obviously, lol. Write more later, I promise! Love ya's! 


End file.
